Dr MouseBrains
by snheetah
Summary: A new 'villain' is in town and is Dr. Two-Brains falling for her?


**I don't own any characters from 'WordGirl' and I don't own 'WordGirl' either. The only character I own is Christina.**

WordGirl: Dr. Mouse-Brains

Narrator: In a dark and gloomy day we're here in the laboratory that used to belong to the previous scientist names Steven Boxleinter, also known as Dr. Two-Brains. Today, we find a new person that has moved in. A girl named Christina.

Christina: So, we put the chlorine with the sodium and get ha, ha, salt! (Eats a grilled cheese sandwich). Cheese. Delicious.

Narrator: Where did you get that lab coat?

Christina: I bought it and it looks so good on me. Makes me feel more, you know, sciency.

Narrator: Sciency isn't a word, and your outfit reminds me of somebody.

Christina: Really, who?

Narrator: A scientist who used to work here when he accidentally fused his brain with a mouse brain.

Christina (puzzled): I don't know anybody who fused his brain with a mouse brain, although that is really interesting.

Narrator (sighs): Don't you read the newspaper?

Christina: Not really, well, sometimes, when science is related. (Looks behind her and sees a little white mouse. Gasps). Oh you little mouse; you're so precious, and so little (goes to the mouse). How did you get in here?

The mouse looks at her.

Christina (gasps): I got it! I'll do an experiment where I will read the mind of this mouse. (Looks at the little mouse). I'm going to name you Squeaky.

Squeaky gives her a mischievous smile.

Christina: Let's see, all I need to make is a tin hat, and I need some wires to connect them to the hat. I also need to make one for you.

Narrator: You don't need to make one, there's one that was already made by the previous scientist.

Christina (looks to her left and sees a big hat and a tiny hat): Oh cool, no need to build another one. (Takes the hat and put it on her heat. It fitted perfectly).

She takes Squeaky and put the hat on his head. Squeaky bit her finger.

Christina: Ow! Well, aren't you a vicious little fellow. I'll be right back, just don't press the 'Holy Cow, don't press this button,' button. (She exits the lab with the hat on her head and goes to get the first aid kit. When she was finished, she went back to the lab. She entered the lab and saw Squeaky pressing the button). Oh boy, this is going to sting.

When Squeaky did that, the whole room turned green.

Narrator: In the morning, we see Becky "WordGirl" Botsford; with her pet monkey Bob known as Captain Huggy Face; with Becky's best friend Violet going to art class.

Violet: So, what are you going to draw at art today?

Becky: I don't know. I'm not very superior at drawing. Everything I draw come out really bizarre.

Violet: I think your drawings are good, and what does superior and bizarre mean?

Becky: Thanks, well, superior means good, and bizarre means weird.

Violet: Oh, thanks.

Just then, a person walks by them almost pushing Becky to the ground.

Becky: Hey, watch here you're going!

They see the person stopping a man that had a box. Inside the box, there was a cheesecake. The person took the box from the man and took out the cheesecake.

Man: Hey! That was mine.

Person: Too bad, get another one (eats the whole cake in less than five seconds). Oh wait, you can't get another one because there won't be any more cheesecake. (Laughs).

Man: Humph. (Walks away).

Becky and Violet go near the person.

Becky: Excuse me?

The person turns around.

Narrator: Christina?

Person who is Christina: Christina? There is, no more Christina, I'm Dr. Mouse-Brains! And I'm going to steal all the cheese! Yes cheese! CHEESE, CHEESE, CHEESE! (She said laughing as she ran to the grocery store).

Violet: Wow!

Becky: Violet, I forgot that I have to do some uh…uh…grocery shopping, yeah, tell the teacher I won't be in art class today.

Violet: Okay. (She headed for art class).

Becky: Come on Bob, a new villain is in town. Word Up! (Flies to the skies).

Narrator: At the grocery store, a ruckus is going on. Dr. Mouse-Brains is eating all of the cheese. Wow, now there are two mice villains in town.

Store Manager: You can taste all the cheeses and tell us which one you prefer.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: I'm not here to work; I'm here to steal all of the cheese! Ha, ha!

WordGirl: Hold it right there! Dr. Mouse-Brains was it?

Dr. Mouse-Brains: No need to stop. I'm going to steal all the cheeses in the world and…do…do what other villains do.

WordGirl: You're new here aren't you? We already have a cheesy villain and I think we're okay with one. We don't need another one.

Dr. Mouse-Brains laughs.

WordGirl: What?

Dr. Mouse-Brains: 'A cheesy villain.' A villain that stinks at being a villain. (Laughs).

WordGirl: Well, there is one and he does not stink, he is very clever at building gadgets and escaping.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's his name?

WordGirl: Dr. Two-Brains. He used to be Professor Steven Boxleitner when he accidentally fused his brain with a mouse brain. I used to be good friends with him until he turned evil.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Hey, that happened to me too!

WordGirl: Yeah, we know, we can see it from your whiskers. Anyway, I am taking you down!

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Go ahead and try.

WordGirl flew at Dr. Mouse-Brains but she jumped and WordGirl crashed into the display refrigerator. Then Captain Huggy Face pounced on Dr. Mouse-Brains bur he also missed and crashed in the display refrigerator on top of WordGirl.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: You two are not masters at tae kwon do. I have a black belt you know. (Looks over her shoulder and sees a big wheel of cheddar cheese. Gasps). There it is, the gargantuan wheel of cheese in the world, and it's going to be mine.

WordGirl: No it's not! (She and Captain Huggy Face flew to Dr. Mouse-Brains again but she took out a spray bottle that said 'String Cheese.' She pressed it, and tied up WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face).

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Later losers. She pushed the wheel of cheese out of its place, picked it up, and ran to find a place where she can stay and be her new evil layer.

WordGirl (frees herself): We've got to stop her. Word Up! (Takes Huggy and flies to the skies).

Narrator: Back at Dr. Mouse-Brains' new evil lair.

Dr. Mouse-Brains (inside the warehouse): This place is great. Now all I have to do is invent some gadgets to help me destroy my worst enemies in the world.

Narrator: Don't you think you need help from someone who will do your bidding?

Dr. Mouse-Brains: I work alone.

Narrator: Who are your worst enemies?

Dr. Mouse-Brains: It's for me to know, and you to find out.

Narrator: Back at the Botsford residence, we see our young superhero talking with Bob. (Whispers). You're talking with your costume on.

WordGirl: Oh, whoops! I forgot to change; I hope no one noticed I live here. Good thing mom, dad, and TJ aren't back at home. (Touches the star on her chest and changes back to Becky).

Becky: We've got to think when and where she's going to strike next.

Bob squeaks.

Becky: The museum? Yeah, that's a good thought. There was a cheese display and there was an ancient Egyptian mouse box, which Two-Brains stole, and turned in into potato salad, but it got replaced, so she might go there.

Narrator: The next day, there was a robbery that happened at the museum. Someone stole all of the cheese and stole the ancient Egyptian mouse box. Somebody already gave it away and I bet we know who that person is. Hint, hint.

WordGirl: On no, we're late, we overslept. (Groans). I forgot to set the alarm clock. (Looks at the ground). What's this?

She picked up the string. It was white hair.

WordGirl: Looks like Dr. Mouse-Brains was here. Let's go and find her. Word Up! (Flew to the skies).

WordGirl and Huggy spotted Dr. Mouse-Brains outside her evil lair.

WordGirl: Stop right there, Dr. Mouse-Brains.

Dr. Mouse-Brains (turns around): Why don't you stop? (Points a ray gun at her).

WordGirl dodged the shot and turned around to see that there was a hole at a building with smoke coming out of it.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Hey, it works.

WordGirl: What gives?

Dr. Mouse-Brains: This is my ray gun. It's going to help me destroy my worst enemies in the world and that doesn't include you.

WordGirl: Who are your worst enemies in the world?

Dr. Two-Brains: It's for me to know, and you to find out. Same thing I told the narrator. What brings you here?

WordGirl (point at her): You stole all of the cheese and the ancient Egyptian mouse box at the museum.

Dr. Mouse-Brains; I, for once, was never at the museum last night and besides, you have no proof.

WordGirl (takes out the sting of white hair): Really?

Dr. Mouse-Brains (squints): That ain't mine. First of all, my hair is long and that's short, second of all, my hair is blonde and that's white. What are you blind?

WordGirl: So, if it wasn't you, then who—

Person: HELP!! THERE'S SOMEONE THAT'S ROBBING THE GOLDEN MOUSTRAP!

WordGirl (gasps): Then it's Dr. Two-Brains.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Who's this dude anyway? (Puts her hands on her head and screams).

WordGirl: What's wrong?

Dr. Mouse-Brains: My human brain is taking control over the mouse brain. (The brain transformed back into Squeaky and the whiskers on Christina's face disappeared). What am I doing here? (Looks at Squeaky, then runs away from him).

WordGirl: Come on Huggy; time to stop Two-Brains and Mouse-Brains if that's her right now.

Narrator: Actually she's Christina.

WordGirl: Okay, Christina then.

While Christina was running away from Squeaky she accidentally bumped into Dr. Two-Brains.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey, watch where you're going!

Christina: Sorry, I'm Christina.

Dr. Two-Brains squeaks happily when he saw her.

Squeaky ran to Christina and went inside her head again and she turned back into Dr. Mouse-Brains and Squeaky turned back into the brain inside her head.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Correction, I'm Dr. Mouse-Brains and the Golden Mousetrap is mine and if you don't give it to me right now, I'm gonna push you into that wall until your head is open and you bleed to death.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey! Feisty, I like it.

Then WordGirl showed up.

WordGirl: Stop right…there? (Puzzled) What happened?

Dr. Mouse-Brains: The creep bumped into me!

Dr. Mouse-Brains: So did she, trying to stop me from getting away with the Golden Mousetrap! And boy isn't she feisty.

WordGirl: Okay, that's bizarre.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Hey! I saw it and I want it, so beat it!

WordGirl: Knock it off! Neither one of you is getting the mousetrap, you two are going to jail.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Just try to stop me.

Dr. Two-Brains (screams): A CAT!

Dr. Mouse-Brains looks over her shoulder and sees the cat. She takes out her ray gun and points it to the cat. The shot came out of the ray and it went straight to the cat. The cat dodged it and ran away in fear.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Darn it!

Narrator: So those are your worst enemies.

WordGirl: Wait a second; I thought that all mice are afraid of cats.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Not this little rodent stupid, I for one hate cats and I'm going to make those felines go extinct and every rodent in the world will take over without those felines getting in my way!

WordGirl: Not if I stop you. Hurting deprives little animals like that is enough than a felony.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Oh, boo-hoo, I don't care. (Puts her hands on her head and screamed. Squeaky showed up again and Dr. Mouse-Brains was Christina again). What just happened?

Dr. Two-Brains: You were going to steal the Golden Mousetrap and you're so adorable.

Christina and WordGirl looked at him.

WordGirl: You were also saying that you were going to murder cats do mice can take over the world.

Christina: But I didn't mean it. The mouse was saying that and was taking over my brain to make me evil. I don't want to be a fiend and assassinate cats.

WordGirl: Then why did you fuse your brain with that mouse?

Christina: I didn't I forgot okay. I ha a tin hat on my head and Squeaky pushed a button that he wasn't supposed to and our brains fused, but my human brain takes over the mouse brain and that's why sometimes I turn back to my original form, but, for one thing I know is that Squeaky is not going to give up of taking over me, that's why I ran away and bumped into you. (She turned to Dr. Two-Brains who had an evil smirk). Why do you have an evil smirk on your face?

Dr. Two-Brains was holding Squeaky, he went near her, and Squeaky went inside Christina again transforming her into Dr. Mouse-Brains.

WordGirl gasped.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: I'm back and back to the plan, but I'm going to need help from a mouse.

Dr. Two-Brains: You're looking at him right here.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Great, we can team up and steal all of the cheese.

Narrator: Wait a second; I though you said you work alone.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Not when I need help from other mice duh. (Looks at Dr. Two-Brains who was happy). Together we will be unstoppable.

WordGirl: Okay and we will make sure to thwart you're evil scheme and stop both of you. (Flew to them).

Dr. Mouse-Brains took out her string cheese can and tied up WordGirl. Captain Huggy Face ran at them and he got tied up too.

Dr. Two-Brains: Let's go.

When they stopped at Dr. Two-Brains' lair, he had a plan.

Dr. Two-Brains: Okay honey, one time I was going to steal the government's cheese but that WordGirl foiled my evil scheme. She makes me so mad.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Let me guess, she built a cat mobile and gave you a panic attack that almost scared you to death.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, yes that's exactly correct, but if I work with you (puts his arm on her shoulder) since you're not afraid of cats we'll be able to get the cheese and get out. Just picture it, you and me together taking over the world. (Howls).

Dr. Mouse-Brains: When are we going to steal the cheese?

Dr. Two-Brains: Tonight at midnight, and when we do, we'll build a ray that turns this whole city into cheese and eliminate those felines and we'll let the rodents take over the city! It's brilliant!

Dr. Mouse-Brains: Sounds like a plan and it is brilliant.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks dear.

Narrator: Back at WordGirl's spaceship secret hideout.

WordGirl: We have to think to where they are going to strike next. What do you think Huggy?

Huggy chatters.

WordGirl: Yeah, they might go back to steal the government's cheese so we need to build a cat, just like we did last time.

Narrator: Dr. Mouse-Brains is not afraid of cats.

WordGirl: I know, but Two-Brains might get a panic attack and he will try to turn his blimp around. We'll open the mouth of the cat, which will land the blimp, the Mouse-Brains will jump off the blimp and point the ray gun at the cat, and her human brain will take control of the mouse brain turning her back into her human form.

Narrator: Wow! Smart thinking.

WordGirl: Thanks, and if that doesn't work, we'll think of something else.

Narrator: It's midnight and Two-Brains and Mouse-Brains are inside the blimp hovering through the sky and into the government's place. This show is getting to be quite revealing.

Dr. Two-Brains (talking over the microphone): Reveal the cheese or I'm going to zap your hair into cream cheese.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: You have a ray that can turn hair into cream cheese?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, it's a ray that turns hair gel into cream cheese. I built it yesterday. I already had one last time but it fell off the blimp all because of that WordGirl.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: And I have a ray that can assassinate cats and you really hate WordGirl.

Dr. Two-Brains: yes, I do.

Man # 1: Have you reached WordGirl?

Man # 2: I'm tryin' but she won't pick up.

Hovering over the sky it was WordGirl in the cat blimp with Huggy.

WordGirl: Ready Huggy?

Huggy gave her a-thumbs up.

WordGirl: Here goes.

They flew down the sky and showed right in front of the mouse blimp.

WordGirl: MEOW!

Dr. Two-Brains: That sounded just like a CAT! TURN AROUND!

Dr. Mouse-Brains (looks at the cat mobile with hatred): Calm down.

Dr. Two-brains turned the blimp around and behind them, WordGirl opened the cat's mouth and it grabbed the mouse's tail that made the blimp fall down. When it fell down Dr. Mouse-Brains jumped off the blimp and ran to the cat blimp and destroyed it.

Dr. Mouse-Brains: It's cardboard.

WordGirl: Really? What about this? (Shows Mouse-Brains a little white kitten).

Dr. Mouse-Brains: A cat! I'll destroy it! I CAN'T DO IT! What do you mean you can't do it? I'm going to rule the world ha, ha, ha! Not if I let you! (She puts her hands on her head and Squeaky came out of her head and was really weak).

Squeaky (deep voice): you haven't won yet, human! (He started to run to her but was too weak to move. After a few seconds he fell dead.

WordGirl: Wow, he died. Guess the life span is over for him.

Christina: And I'm back

WordGirl: Yes you are, and guess what—

Christina: I know, I'm going to jail with Rat Face over there.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's Dr. Two-Brains but I like the nickname also.

Christina: Right.

WordGirl: You're not going to jail because the mouse has been taking over your body, but if her lived he would have gone to jail in your body but this big mouse is going to jail (points at Dr. Two-Brains).

Dr. Two-Brains: Just try and catch me. (He started running but Christina caught him). You have a tight grip sweetie.

Christina: Yeah, call me sweetie one more time and I'll pull your whiskers out of your face.

WordGirl: That's going to hurt anyway you can take him away police. Thanks Christina.

Christina: Any time.

Narrator: And so WordGirl with Christina's help saves another day from being turned into cheese. Stay tuned for another amazing episode of WordGirl!


End file.
